Russian Roulette
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: Short fic that goes along with Rihanna's song Russian Roulette, if you haven't heard it then go listen to it on you tube or something, awesome song that inspired me to write this! Kags/Sess if there were doubts! LOL


_**Russian Roulette**_

_**Song Artist: Rihanna**_

_**A. N. I do not own the song much less the characters. However I hope all enjoy the twist that I placed on this very dangerous game that Rihanna's very talented group put together.**_

_Sesshoumaru Taisho pulled up to a very familiar Shinto Shrine in downtown Tokyo._

'_It has been fifteen years since I last stepped foot on this place, since I last saw her.' he mused to himself._

_Sesshoumaru had evolved into his name well in the past fifteen years; being the head of the Yakuza gang and all. He was the last living member of his family, having killed his own half-breed brother for his past transgressions._

_Parking his black 2010 Lingenfelter Camaro on the side of the road he began the long climb up the many steps that would lead him to the doorstep of one Kagome Higurashi._

_Said woman had been through hell and still there was no light shining on or in her tunnel, so she felt. Just the day before she held the funeral rites of her dearly departed younger brother, Souta._

'_Rest in peace for us both Souta.' Kagome whimpered silently._

_She knew that her company was about to arrive, hell she called for him and asked that he help her after all._

_As Sesshoumaru walked onto the porch, Kagome opened the front door._

"_Good evening Sesshoumaru!" she greeted warmly considering her current predicament._

"_Evening Ms. Higurashi." came his stoic remark._

"_After all these years, all that we have been through, and you are going to stand there and greet me so formally? It is not the professional Sesshoumaru that I want to meet, but my old friend!"_

"_Ah, but that is where you are mistaken. It is the **'professional'** that you want, which is why you asked for me to come instead of any other." Sesshoumaru stated while raising an eye brow to dare her to refute his claims._

"_So this will be strictly business to you huh?" she sighed in defeat._

_As she walked into her shrine he couldn't help but notice how the years had been kind to her outer appearance. 'It is her soul that is in need of my services after all.'_

_Kagome made it a point to ignore the family portraits and childhood pictures littering her hall walls and table. 'No sense in dredging up painful memories when they will all be gone soon.'_

_Sesshoumaru stopped to look at one picture in particular; it held Kagome standing between Inuyasha and himself with a young Rin holding his other hand while Souta is on Inuyasha's back. Beside Inuyasha are Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo._

_Miroku and Sango lost touch with Kagome fifteen years ago as well when they joined the Yakuza with Sesshoumaru. Rin and Shippo left for America ten years ago when they graduated from high school. Kikyo meanwhile died in a fatal car accident beside Kagome's mother and grandfather._

_The next picture that he saw was of her mother's second marriage which was three months before her tragic car accident. He noticed with pride that the groom was successfully removed from the picture._

'_That bastard never deserved the life he had here any ways.' It was because of this man that Sesshoumaru lost Kagome and her life slowly but surely started to get enveloped by darkness more and more as the years progressed._

'_Onigumo Naraku may your soul forever be tortured for all eternity in hell for what you did to this wonderful angel that walks this Earth.' Onigumo had been the leader of the Yakuza gang fifteen years ago and he was the reason behind the brakes failing in the Higurashi's car. He was destined to die by Sesshoumaru's claws when he ventured on his obsession of Kagome._

_Kagome had been sixteen of age when Sesshoumaru walked into her room and found Onigumo ramming himself over and over into her raped and beaten body. Once again Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red with the rising of the memories of long past, 'I thought that I had suppressed these feelings.'_

"_Do you still fear me after all this time?"_

_Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Fifteen years ago he came by to check on her and walked in on one of the many sessions of Onigumo raping and beating her. His beast roared to the surface and kill Onigumo before he ever knew what had happened, before Kagome could finally get him off of her._

"_It was never fear that I felt back then but shame that you had seen me so weak, that I had allowed something so horrible to happen to me. Yet here I am before you yet again showing my weakness."_

"_If you did not fear me then why did you run away from me and to **him** of all people?"_

"_I could not take it if you ever looked at me with disgust. He was an easy out, who better to replace you then your own half brother?" she smiled weakly._

'_That half-breed could never compare to me.' Sesshoumaru conceitedly thought._

"_I heard that you killed him yesterday." she stated stoically._

"_The evidence will never trace back to who did it. What happened to him though was mild compared to what he had done to you and what he did to Souta. His death was the least that could have happened."_

_Kagome smiled a sad smile, Souta had his whole life ahead of him until Inuyasha brutally murdered him for protecting her from Inuyasha's wrath._

"_Well I'm sure you know why I called you here of all people."_

"_Death has made a permanent residence in your life, your home. Let's play my favorite game of Russian Roulette."_

_Kagome's eyes widened, "NO, I can't have your death on my hands as well. I already have so much blood on them as it stands. My mother and grandfather as well as cousin Kikyo were all killed because Onigumo was obsessed with having me. I have his blood for what you witnessed me allowing him to do to me, Inuyasha for also allowing him to hurt me and my poor baby brother Souta for not standing up to Inuyasha myself. I can't add your blood to my drowning hands."_

_He looked at the weeping woman before him and continued on, "The rules are simple. If you win the bullet your life is of course over. If you loose the bullet then life will continue on until the bullet is won by one."_

_**Take a breath, take it deep**_

_**Calm yourself, he says to me**_

_**If you play, you play for keeps**_

_**Take a gun, and count to three**_

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow**_

_**No time to think, my turn to go**_

_Kagome looked at him with shocked eyes. She couldn't believe that he was going to gamble with his life just because she was too weak to live her life any longer._

_Sesshoumaru pulled the gun out of it's holster and placed it on the table._

"_Who shall go first?" he casually asked._

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**_

_**Know that I must pass this test**_

_**So just pull the trigger**_

"_I will and I will pray that I find the bullet." Kagome stated shakily._

'_Do I really want this to end this way? What will await me in the afterlife?' she hesitantly questioned herself._

_Sensing her hesitation Sesshoumaru snatched the gun from the table and pulled the trigger._

"_It is that simple Kagome." he stated while removing the gun from his temple._

'_He is still alive!' she thought with wide eyes._

'_One down four to go.'_

_**Say a prayer to yourself**_

_**He says, close your eyes**_

_**Sometimes it helps**_

_**And then I get a scary thought**_

_**That he's here means he's never lost**_

"_I will not think any less of you if you decide not to continue. This is a sick and twisted game and not for the faint of heart, or one so pure."_

"_I have not been pure for a long time now Sesshoumaru. If this is what I must do for it to be finally over then I will continue."_

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**_

_**Know that I must pass this test**_

_**So just pull the trigger**_

_Kagome picks up the gun and slowly brings it to her chin._

"_No, let your face stay whole Kagome. Here place the gun here and just pull the trigger."_

_The cool metal touching her temple released a chill down her spine. Involuntarily she closed her eyes and saw her smiling mother, brother, and her grandfather. Then a vision of her few friends at her funeral and how hopeless and depressed they would be for not seeing her more; for all would think she committed suicide._

_**As my life flashes before my eyes**_

_**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**_

_**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye**_

_**But it's too late to think of the value of my life**_

"_I feel I have unfinished business but all my family is dead and I already lost this shrine to the bank for the mortgage, all that is left is you Sess."_

_He smirked at the long forgotten nickname from her lips. "All will be as fate destined it to be. The sun will rise for a new day and people all over will wake to the new start. For now I am where I want to be."_

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**_

_**Know that I must pass this test**_

_Kagome closed her eyes one final time and smiled. 'The sun will rise in a few minutes. I could always prolong until then but that would be wrong, to start a new day just to end it right as it is beginning.'_

_He sat in his chair staring at her content face, 'So she has finally made peace and is ready. It is past time that her miserable life met it's end once and for all; hopefully the next beginning will be a better one.'_

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**_

_**Know that I must pass this test**_

_**So just pull the trigger**_

_She, Kagome Higurashi, at the ripe age of thirty-one pulled the trigger to the gun that she held to her temple unflinchingly._

_**BANG!**_

_Sesshoumaru sat there as he heard the ringing bang of the gun scare away sleeping birds. As he sat there his facial expression never waivered as he watched Kagome finally end her life; a forever peaceful look to it._

"_Your old, miserable, horrifying life has finally met its end Kagome Higurashi. Today you will be reborn as Kagome Taisho; mate to I, Sesshoumaru Taisho, and leader of the Yakuza."_

_Kagome's heart finally jumped started again after that statement. 'What? How? Why?' were the constant questions running through her mind._

"_I imagine right about now you are wondering how you are still in this world when you heard the gun fire on a bullet to your temple. Let me finally explain to you the whole reason and purpose I came here. I came to help you come to terms, maybe even find peace, with your past. Under no circumstance did the thought of actually releasing you from my world, my grasp, enter the equation."_

"_Why would you not fulfill my last request?" she sobbed into her now shaking hands._

_Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and sat beside her and pulled her right hand into his grasp._

"_How could I even think of extinguishing the only flame that has ever made my dark world light up? You pushed me away because you thought I was disgusted with you, yet it was myself I was disgusted with for not noticing earlier what Onigumo had done to you; only for it to happen yet again from my bastard of a half-breed brother, how could I have not seen what was happening to you earlier?"_

"_I can't forget that easily Sess; and everyone that gets close to me or that I care deeply for always gets hurt and killed."_

"_Shh! Think no more on your past. When the gun fired the blank I placed inside, your heart stopped for literally five seconds; so for five seconds you did not have a pulse or blood pumping through your veins. For five seconds you were dead, now you have been given a new life, live it with me this time."_

_As the morning sun shine finally hit the stairs leading to the Shinto Shrine in downtown Tokyo a black 2010 Lingenfelter Camaro drove off down the road with its two happy passengers leaving a dark and twisted past in its dust._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Just a lil reminder I am planning on getting more updates here soon in the next month or so for my story readers. I hope all liked this story and my interpretation of what I thought the song could really mean…hell Rihanna was probably playing with Death himself!!! And who better to represent death then Sesshoumaru, Mr. Killing Perfection. Drop me a line and let me know how you liked it or didn't like it.**_

_**As for the car…kick ass muscle car here is the link:**_

_**http :// www. egmcartech. com/ wp-content /uploads /2008 /11/2008 _la_2010_ chevy_camaro_ black_image_ main. jpg**_

_**Just loose the spaces!!! Or you could just go to google images and type in 2010 Lingenfelter Camaro the black one is sweeter than the silver one if you ask me, but then again I love the color black and Sess has enough Silver!!!! Lol**_

_**R&R if you want, though I would really love reviews even if you hate it.**_

_**Pandora**_


End file.
